


Danser sur le fil d'une épée

by malurette



Category: Berserk
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Swordfighting, Swordplay, UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffith a vaincu Guts et gagné le droit d’en faire son guerrier, son amant, ou tout ce qu’il voudra. En usera-t-il ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danser sur le fil d'une épée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Danser sur le fil d’une épée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Berserk  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Griffith et Guts  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miura Kentarō, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** » Berserk - Griffith/Guts - domination - "ton guerrier, ton amant, ou tout ce que tu voudras" » - Round 4 d’après Kink-en-Stock  
>  …pas sûr que ça réponde vraiment, en fait ; tant pis ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 255 + 255 + 55

Griffith a vaincu Guts ; comme promis, le guerrier se soumettra : comme soldat ou comme jouet sexuel si tel est son bon plaisir. Mais Griffith ne voit aucun intérêt à contraindre ce roc. Il est beaucoup plus beau entier, pourquoi vouloir le briser ? Il préfèrerait le voir se donner de son plein gré. Dommage, il n’a pas de temps à accorder à le séduire dans les règles de l’art.  
Et quand bien même, Griffith hésite. Pour la première fois, il désire quelqu’un, pour lui-même, non comme un moyen à utiliser dans sa quête. Pour la première fois, il craint de ne pas savoir faire. 

Avec lui, il ne peut pas jouer. Il est trop pur, trop brut, pour être manipulé. Pour le manœuvrer, il lui faut… être honnête, autant que tu possible. Au moins face à lui.  
Guts s’est offert comme jouet et si Griffith le prenait comme tel, loyal, il ne le repousserait pas. Lui respecte les règles du jeu.  
Mais ça ne suffit pas : il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas, le modeler à sa volonté : dans l’état des choses il refuserait de plier et il serait trop dommage de le briser. 

Quand il touchera à son but, Griffith se promet : quand il aura le temps, il en fera son garde du corps selon une toute autre définition. En attendant, se refusant son corps et admirant ce qu’il croit de son âme, il profite de son esprit. Son courage, sa tactique brute mais efficace, sa dévotion !

*

Guts s’est proposé comme jouet sexuel à ce Griffith. Lui qui a peur des choses de la chair, lui qui ne supporte pas d’être touché, lui que l’idée de se retrouver de nouveau avec un homme dégoûte. Mais lui… le Faucon n’a pas l’air d’être un homme. Pas parce qu’il est efféminé non plus. Sous ses dehors angéliques, il possède une force à faire peur. Il est… irréel. Irrésistible.  
Comme bien d’autres, Guts tombe malgré lui sous le charme. Mais on lui arracherait les tripes qu’il n’avouerait pas pour autant que oui, il le désire et oui, il ne rechignerait pas à partager son lit.

Il aurait trop peur de l’utiliser comme jouet. Griffith est toujours en contrôle, Griffith ne pourrait jamais se laisser faire par lui ! Guts croit même que ça le dégoûterait si cela arrivait. 

Ça voudrait dire devenir lui-même passif entre ses mains, s’abandonner. Et il s’est juré il y a bien longtemps que ça n’arriverait jamais, jamais. Griffith seul serait capable de lui inspirer assez de confiance pour que peut-être, il accepte. Et au fond de lui, il en a l’obscure envie. Pour l’instant, elle se bat à armes égales avec la peur qu’il n’a toujours pas su faire taire. Selon les moments, l’une renforce l’autre au lieu de l’amenuiser, mais il n’a toujours atteint aucun point de rupture ni d’un côté ni de l’autre.

*

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne veut faire un geste ou prononcer une parole de trop qui changera la donne. Ils sont ce qu’ils sont et ne veulent être forcés à changer par rien ni personne.  
Danser sur leur étrange équilibre comme sur le fil d’une épée leur correspond mieux. 


End file.
